


A Sunday Smile

by queenofspades (enlightenight)



Category: Community, Community AU - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/queenofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Britta Perry started to work on Greendale Coffee Shop, her life started to change bit by bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flerica](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flerica).



> It was actually flerica's idea, writing a Coffee Shop au and I couldn't resist the idea. Maybe changed her prompt a little bit but...
> 
> Here's the original one:  
> http://flerica.tumblr.com/post/41463229633/i-have-a-mighty-need-for-jeff-britta

♫ A Sunday Smile - Beirut ♫

Britta Perry had just got fired from her job as a waitress when she saw the job offer on the window of Greendale Coffee Shop. She of course heard that place, the most terrible coffees of all time, but she had to work and pay for her rent - even though her place was a total mess and even her cats could barely stand. 

She walked in there, asked for the manager with a fragile voice. The barista, her name tag was shouting that her name was Vicki, smiled at her and called someone named "Mr Pelton".

Mr Pelton or "Call-me-Craig" Pelton was the most feminine man she had ever seen - and this fact touched her feminist feelings of course. She could work under this man. 

He didn't ask her questions like it was the most important job in the universe, like other restaurants she worked did. Which, she thought, was a good sign. 

It was a large cafe, just the bookshelves on the walls made it seem small and narrow. There were a lot of university students coming there appearently - otherwise why would Pelton do something like this?

Vicki handed her a name tag and a pencil to write her name on it, it was the part she most hated because sge was named after a water filter, so people giving her weird looks was not the first thing she ever wanted. 

But she did anyway. Mostly because she saw the other barista's name was Gwyniffer. 

*

In her first week, she already learnt the names of a couple of recurring customers. 

Long, dark hair, blue Disney-style big eyes: Annie Edison who was working with the greatest douche-employer of the history Pierce Hawthorne. Britta remembered that she attended a couple of protest against the man. 

One Americano - probably for Hawthorne and a vanilla Latte - probably for herself. 

Typical domestic look, curly hair and Christianity talks: Shirley Bennett. Britta kind of admired her after learning she was the owner of the sandwich shop next to their coffee shop and she started to run that business after her husband left her for a stripper. A mocha for her. 

And there was a gay couple Britta adored most. Troy Barnes and Abed Nadir. They actually came there for cookies but everytime they got there they tried a different coffee. 

They were into movie business - nowadays a parody movie of Kickpuncher series. Britta couldn't even imagine what the parody would be like since original movie was like a parody. 

It was just a regular day, like other six days she worked. 

Annie got there first, Britta didn't even expect her to give orders. She went directly to the machine and started to prepare as she asked Annie if it was a busy day. 

"It's a hell like day - Hawthorne forced me to wear tight things for..." She lowered her tone, now she was almost whispering. "The clients. He said he was going to distract them!"

Putting americano on the table, Britta shook her head. "Well, tell him to show his balls to the clients. He can't treat you like a hooker!"

Annie, of course, nodded but it was her only chance to move a better place than hers - which was above the Dildopolis - because Hawthorne paid her good. 

Taking her latte and her boss' americano, she wished Britta a nice day and walked through the door as Troy and Abed walked in. 

"Morning Britta, what do you have for us today?" asked Troy, taking a cookie.   
"Well, what about espresso? You said you wanted to try, last time."

Troy nodded as Abed said "Cool, coolcoolcool," for approval. 

"Any news on your movie?" asked Britta, preparing their coffees.   
"Well, a couple of producers was interested but we have great news! Greendale TV wanted us for a morning show!"

Holding imaginary mugs, they both singed with joy: "Troy and Abed in the moorning!"

"Congratz!" said Britta happily handing them their mugs and a plate full of cookies. "You're my only famous clients!"

They both thanked seriously and promised her that they were definitely going to call their favorite barista while Britta was still smiling. 

The door opened behind the couple, and Vicki leaned to Britta.   
"You're about to meet the lawyer," she whispered. 

The man was tall, like really tall, wearing an expensive suit, maybe Britta's five-month-rent expensive, and his Aviators on his face. He directly walked through Britta with a smirk and before giving her orders, said "Good morning," to the couple still sitting on there. 

"Hello, Britta," he read her name on the tag as if she wouldn't understand this. "Would you mind giving me a sucro cappuccino? Skinny, if possible, thank you!”

As he pulled a newspaper out of his case, Britta went to the machines to prepare his order but avoided using skimmed milk because she found his way of giving an order irritating.

Before he could even turn the second page, Britta put the cup in front of her, waiting for the money - but obviously he wasn’t in a hurry, since he smiled and smelled the coffee before paying for it.

Appearently he liked what he got, he took out his wallet - it was made of leather which made Britta angrier, just because a douche like him wanted a leather wallet, an animal died, probably suffering.

He gave $5 and left a $10 on the tip box, as if he was trying to impress her with his money, but Britta didn’t say anything, and he left.

“You know who he is?” she asked Troy and Abed.  
Troy nodded as Abed replied:  
“Jeff Winger, works in the law firm which is a block away. Neat guy, visits his tailor on a monthly basis, goes to gym two nights in a week.”  
“Holy crap, how do you know about him this much?” Britta asked surprised by this flow of information.  
“We live in the same building - except he’s in the loft.”

Britta was still shocked because she never had this much knowledge on her neighbours.

“Abed loves observing people,” Troy explained, smiling at her shock. “It makes him write human reactions more real.”  
“Oh, I see.” Britta handed them another plate of cookies. “Looks like Shirley isn’t going to come today.”  
“She’s busy with the shop on the campus,” Troy shrugged. “We saw her, didn’t we Abed? Trying to make an agreement with the Dean.”  
“I remember that. But I heard the Dean is planning to sell that place to Subway.”

It was getting crowded and Britta was on her own.

*

Pelton asked baristas to write names on the cups, because one of them gave wrong cups to wrong people - Britta knew it was herself - and it made him felt like he owned Starbucks. Also he made an agreement with Shirley’s Sandwiches, now they were selling sandwiches too. 

A group of college students with enormous books on their hands started to give their orders at the same time before Britta shouted at them to keep quiet and tell what they want one by one.  
Vicki, thank god, was there to help her deal with this group and she started to prepare orders as Britta write down every single of them.

After giving the last cup to its owner, she saw the group sitting around a table, opening their books and asking each other questions she couldn’t understand. 

“Finals week,” said Vicki, smiling. “They’re probably engineering students, my boyfriend is an engineering student too, urgh, tough major.”

Troy and Abed were already there drinking their newest favorite beverage, Chai Latte, as Annie walked in with a short skirt and a tight shirt. Boys in the group turned around to look at her as the girls hit them on the head with their books. Britta wanted to congatulate them.

“Don’t say anything, if we can get through this week I’m getting a promotion and I can move to a better place-”  
“What’s wrong with your place?” asked Troy.  
“Well, let’s say it’s in a bad neighbourhood.”

The duo glanced at each other for a second and then, “Why don’t you come and stay with us?” asked Abed, as Troy stated that it would be lovely for them.   
“We have enough place!”  
“And dreamatorium!”

Having no idea about dreamatorium, Annie hugged both of them and promised she would consider this.  
Shirley came in with her classic “Hello” and asked how the sandwiches were doing. Britta and Vicki made her sure they were fine and being sold, as Britta handed her, her mocha with a smile on her face.

“You can’t believe how busy I am!” she exclaimed. “It’s raining orders all around the state! I need someone who can help me with all that details. You guys know someone like that?”

They all told her they don’t know but assured her if they found someone they would let her know.

Looking at the people in front of her, “There’s a missing part,” Britta thought as the door opened. “And, it’s no longer missing.”

He went directly to the bar, smiling at everyone who were regulars and stood in front of Britta as all the girls in the group looked at him very carefully.

“You know what I want, don’t you?” he asked simply. “But today, I’m in a hurry, so quick, please.”

Britta nodded.  
“I want coffee but I’m on a diet cappuccino, right?” 

Rolling his eyes, Jeff confirmed this is the order but he knew there wouldn’t be any difference if he said it wasn’t - Britta was already preparing what she thought he wanted.  
“You act like an idiot model,” Britta said once again. “Don’t worry, the fat in the milk wouldn’t kill you.”  
“Please, I work so hard to keep this body like this, fat is my greatest enemy. Coffee?” He checked his watch.

“You’re late for the work?” Abed asked, scowling. “This is very unusual.”  
“iPhones and their day light savings problems,” Jeff rolled his eyes. “I was happy with a BlackBerry but they forced me to use it.” 

Britta put his order on the table and opened her hand for the money. Jeff looked at the name on the cup first and then smiled. $5 to her for coffee, $15 to the tip box.

“He must have liked the name,” Annie said, laughing. “What did you write?”  
“Douche-street,” Britta laughed. “Fits on him, doesn’t it?”

While Abed and Troy were saying this was very sitcom-ic scene, Shirley expressed her feelings about Britta and Jeff - “He really likes you Britta, you shouldn’t treat him this way.” -.

“I already have a boyfriend, Shirley,” Britta said thinking if it was the hundredth time or something.   
“Yes,” Shirley lowered her tone and took a sip from her mocha. “That weirdo walks around half naked.”  
“His name is Vaughn and I really don’t know why you insult him this much. He’s a lot better than the Douche-street.”

Even Annie, who supported Britta against Jeff, couldn’t agree with that.

*  
The only day Jeff didn’t ask Britta for his coffee, was the day Vaughn came to visit her.

Britta was surprised, because Vaughn never was the get-up-early kinda person and it was 7:45. She was also surprised because Jeff normally wouldn’t came after 7:30 if he wasn’t late but he did that day.

Seeing Vaughn kissing Britta, he changed his direction to Gwyniffer, who was a stupid blonde - Britta was blonde herself but she was not idiot - asked a Black Eye.

He had already left the shop as the others came for breakfast.

*

It was raining so much, she wondered how the hell she was supposed to go home.

Even though visiting her earlier that morning, Vaughn was useless about it because he went to another city in order to give a concert. Taxi wasn’t an option because it would cost like hell. And since she didn’t even carry an umbrella with her, Britta even considered the idea of staying in the shop.

Pelton left the keys to her that day, so she was the one who was going to close the cafe, so she was alone. Cursing her luck, she decided to taking public transportation was the best although she had to walk a considerable amount of way from the bus stop to her home.

She locked the doors, held the keys as her life depended on it and ran to the bus stop near the shop. 

About a five minutes with no busses, a car stopped in front of her, the driver opened the window and looked at her.

“I thought I was dreaming, it’s really you. What the hell are you doing here?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?”  
“I don’t know, waiting bus in this tornado?”  
“We’re not all like you, Winger, some of us have to think about their rent before they call a cab.”  
“Let me drive you.”

Britta scowled as he smiled at her.   
“Excuse me?”  
“Let me drive you to your home.”

She gave herself a moment to think before jumping to the offer which was really tempting.  
“Don’t play the tough girl, come on, I’m not gonna eat you or something.”

Britta accepted his offer.

*

“Morning Britta! What happened? You look terrible!”

Britta smiled at Annie and walked to the machines.  
“An americano and a latte vanilla? That man is awful, he forces you to work even on Sundays! This must be your free day-”  
“Just latte, I quit my job. Today, I’m gonna drink coffee, eat cookies and search newspapers for job offers.”  
“Finally!”

Taking a cookie, “Are you gonna tell me what happened to you?” she asked. “You cried?” She whispered.

“No, I just couldn’t sleep-”  
“Why? I have a great sleeping pill, if you want-”  
“No it’s not like that, I broke up with my boyfriend and I’m still angry with him. I can’t sleep when I’m angry.”

This made Annie more curious.  
“Why did he broke up with you?”  
“Well, he’s kind of jealous for nothing… Remember the last week, it was raining like cats and dogs? One of his friends saw me getting in a car-”  
“Whose car?” Annie raised an eyebrow with a sly smile on her face.  
“Winger. Don’t give me that look - I had to!”  
“I’m not saying a single thing! Then what happened?”  
“He was jealous, I never expected him to be this jealous. He told a lot of things - hey Shirley!”

Shirley came in there with a cheery expression on her face and “Turn on the TV!” she said. “Troy and Abed’s morning show is about to begin!”

Girls got excited about it as Britta turned it on. Happy voices of the duo were telling about what they were going to do today. Three of them smiled as the jingle played: “Troy and Abed in the mooorning!”

With a little summary for Shirley, Britta continued to tell her story.  
“So, I could say a thousand of things but I just couldn’t! I feel terribly awful.”  
“Oh sweetie,” said Shirley, petting her. “You shouldn’t let that weirdo upset you… You’re too good for him.”

“Morning ladies,” they heard Jeff’s voice behind their back. “Britta, as usual…”

He was informal today, still expensive stuff but at least he wasn’t walking around as if he just came from Wall Street. He sat on the chair and looked at the newspaper page Annie held.

“Job offers? When did you left Vitamin-P?”  
“Yesterday. I’m just gonna ask the boys if their proposal about me staying them is still valid.”  
“So, congratz, then?”  
“Maybe when I find a new job.”

Without turning her back, “Why don’t you work for Shirley?” Britta asked. “I mean, at least she’s not gonna try to sell you like Hawthorne?”

“I don’t know,” Annie said. “What do you think, Shirley?”  
“That would be lovely!” Shirley exclaimed. “I mean, if you want it too!”

Two women hugged as Jeff and Britta glanced at each other.  
“You’re gonna say something,” said Britta, looking at him doubtfully.  
“I was just going to ask you out.”  
“What if I have someone in my life?”  
“You can refuse it?”  
Looking over Shirley’s shoulder, “Which you don’t have,” said Annie.

Britta thanked her sarcastically as she crossed her fingers.  
“You have one chance, Winger,” Britta said finally.   
“I’m gonna impress you.”  
“We’ll see.”  
“Tomorrow night, 9 pm?”  
“You have a deal.”


End file.
